


Ive missed you

by geektopia



Series: winx smut [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Season 4 episode 9, Smut, i felt mosr smut was needed in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geektopia/pseuds/geektopia
Summary: bloom and sky share a night together. set right after the last moment of Season 4 episode 9. this is just smut with feels





	Ive missed you

Bloom sat on her bed feeling her loving boyfriend rub circles on her hand with his thumb. Looking into his eye “sometimes when you love someone one word is enough to sort things out, or mess it up.”   
Sky flashed her that smile the one that always melts her heart, “well then maybe its better if we don’t speak.” Leaning towards her hand starting to leave short chase kisses on her lips. Bloom scooted closer wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. They had only had sex twice before but bloom had been wanting him again for a while now. Taking one hand and running it threw his hair lightly scratching at his scalp, causing him to moan. Sky relished her lips and started to kiss down her throat, while playing with the hem of her top. Bloom leans back pulling off her shirt leaving her in her sports bra, before starting to unbutton Sky’s shirt leaving a trail or kisses down the length of his chest and stomach. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders she sat back for a moment admiring the defined muscles under his lightly tanned skin.

Pulling her bra off he kisses the valley between her breast, while laying her down on the bed. Sitting up he looked at her long fiery red hair fanned out framing her face and body, the slight blush that started at her cheeks and went down towards her breast and the rosy color of her nipples. Honestly Sky didn’t think he had ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. His cock ached with need he unbuttoned his pants and squeezed himself, before Bloom reached her hand into his boxers and gave him a few firm strokes giving him just enough friction to feel good but not enough to satisfy the ach in his balls, before removing her hand and licking off some of his pre- come that was on her fingers. Grabbing her hand and sucking some of the last of it off her fingers, swirling his tongue around the appendage, causing her to moan and roll her hips towards him.   
Grinning he looked at her face flushed with arousal he said, “did you enjoy that sweetheart?”  
Pulling him down till their lips are just inches apart she whispers, “you know I enjoy anything as long as I do it with you.” Before pulling him down into a breathtaking kiss. While he was distracted, she flips them so he is on his back before moving down towards his crotch and pulling his dick out of his boxers, “lift up your hips so I can pull these off.” She commands while he stares at her, before doing as she says.   
Gently stroking his dick, she looked at him, her blush deepening, “I’ve been dying to try this for a while now.” Before licking up the length of his cock and taking as much as she could in her mouth. Sky wasn’t small by any means he was about 7 inches long and had a fair amount of girth to him that made the stretch on her jaw just shy of uncomfortable. Bobbing her head up and down while running her tongue along what she could. She kept trying to take more of him but kept coming back up when she started to choke, tears in her eyes as she tried to take more of him.   
Sky was having a hard time not Cumming right then, the warm wet walls of her mouth and the feeling of her choking on his dick had him so ready to cum. “sweetheart if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum.” He said voice rough with arousal. Instead of stopping like he thought she would she just went back down and redoubled her efforts, bobbing faster and sucking on him while paying close attention with her tongue to the head of his dick, working what she couldn’t fit with her hands. One hand found its way into her hair, not pulling her any which way just resting there giving him something to hold onto while his orgasm became harder to keep down. Saying her name over and over like a prayer he came pulsing hot seed into her mouth while his hand tightens in her hair holding her in place while he lightly thrust into her mouth. When the last waves of his orgasm finished, he relished her hair allowing her to lift her head. Looking at her face, eyes rimmed red with tears rolling down her face, flushed red, and cum that had leaked out of her mouth trailing down her through. He started to apologize not wanting to hurt her, but before he could open her mouth, she was kissing him. Licking into his mouth he found himself intoxicated by the taste of his cum mixed with that taste of his girlfriend’s mouth. Kissing her until they both needed to part for air. Cupping her face with his hand and whipping away some of the tear tracks that ran down her face, he asked, “Did I hurt you. I didn’t mean too.” 

Leaning down and giving him a peck on he lips she whispered back, “you didn’t. I actually like at the end when you held me still and fucked my face, id like to do that again sometime.” Kissing her again he pulled away flipping her onto her back before whispering “anything for you.” Before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Setting back he grabbed onto the waist for her yoga pants and started to pull them off her curvy hip. “Well it will be a few minutes before I’m ready to go again, but I have a good way to pass the time.”

Rising an eyebrow at him, “oh and what would that be.” She asks as she takes her hands and starts to play with her breast.

Bending down and moving her thong off of her, before licking a long strip up her cunt before swirling his tongue around her clit, “returning the favor.” He whispers before burying his face in her wet pussy. Alternating licking, sucking and nibling on her sensitive flesh before slowly inserting one figure and beginning to thrust it in and out while keeping her right on the edge of her orgasm. Winding her up before bring her back down until he has three figures thrusting in and out.

Bloom was almost as red as her hair so flushed with arousal. Grabbing his hair and trying to hump herself on his face. Panting begging to come. Sky looking down and seeing that he was ready to go again thrust all three fingers and begin to rub along her G-spot while sucking on her clit. Causing her back to arch as she came with loud moans her body twitching from the force of it as Sky enjoyed the sweet juices coming from her. Sitting up he leaded over as they shared a post orgasm kiss. Sky had learned from last time that bloom loved to taste herself on his lips and tongue. Giving it to her as she moaned from the taste. After breaking the kiss, he wiped the remaining juices from his face with one hand the other holding onto blooms hip rubbing circles into it. “are you ready?”

Pulling him back down into a kiss she whispered, “I was born ready.” She said, as he grabbed his dick and slowly slide into her tight wet heat. Stopping when he bottomed out giving her a few seconds to adjust to the feeling before she nodded and he begin to thrust into her. Lifting her legs to wrap around his waist he begins to thrust deeper. Keeping the same speed and strength they laid there kissing each other, telling the other how much they loved them. Bloom felt the knot growing tighter in her stomach, Sky’s dick hitting her sweet spot on every thrust, while rubbing her already sensitive clit bringing her to the edge quickly. Closing her eyes and arching her back as she came digging her nails into his shoulder where she held him close. The tighten of her walls as she came pushed him over the edge, bringing his forehead to her he came with a groan emptying himself in her for the second time that night.

They stayed there for a few minutes’ eyes closed just breathing enjoying the feel of the other being so close after the months of separation and the past couple of weeks of fighting. When sky opened his eyes, he saw tears running down her cheek. Whipping them away he whispered, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Bloom looked confused for a moment before placing a hand on her face and feeling the moisture there smiled at him before saying “don’t worry its just tears of joy. I’ve missed you so much, and that was just really intense.”  
Smiling at her he gave her another kiss before sitting up and slowly pulling his cock out of her pussy, watching as a trail of cum followed out. Bloom handed him a damp towel that she made appear out of nowhere. Sky held the towel right below the opening of her pussy and took his other hand and pressed down on her lower stomach pushing some of the rest of it out, earning him a soft moan. When he was sure no more was going to come out, he wiped off his dick before folding it and wiping off most of the sweat for their faces. After her was satisfied he threw it into her dirty clothes basket before lying back down and snuggling up with Bloom. “I love you.” He whispered into her hair as he laid there with her head on his chest as they hold each other close.

“I love you too.” She whispered back, using her powers to turn off the lights in her room. “and I hope you don’t mind but I’m not letting you leave tonight, and I expect good morning sex.” Poking him in the chest.

Grinning into her head he said, “I think I can get into that, but for right now let’s go to sleep.”  
Snuggling in closer to him she closed her eyes and feel to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think. this is un beta read so all mistakes are my own


End file.
